Talk:Scar
Scar's Name "Scar is one of three people to defeat a Homunculus with little to no help, the other two being Edward Elric and Roy Mustang." So...Buccaneer, Fu, Greedling and the Briggs Soldier who shot him in the arm don't count? Scar even admitted that without Buccaneer wounding Bradley earlier, Scar wouldn't have won; even though when Bradley started the fight, he knew he was going to die from his previous wounds. Also, Greed taking out his Ultimate Eye is a BIG help. Scars real name is Al...it was said only once in a flashback when his brother died and he got his arm. 16:59, 27 May 2009 (UTC) No, it isn't. Or if it is, absolutely nothing of his name has been confirmed yet. Personally, I'd love it if he and his brother had Ishvalan versions of Edward and Alphonse as names and it would be incredibly fitting...but until such time as this is confirmed, it can't be included as canon here. And the flashback didn't confirm that, it's just rumor. CorbeauKarasu 18:13, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Exactly what is it that suggests Scar can throw a man over fourteen feet? I don't remember anything from the anime (and certainly not from the manga) that implied or stated this... CorbeauKarasu 12:59, 11 June 2009 (UTC) i am pretty sure that this is just an assumption on the part of the person who last edited this article, because it has never been mentioned in the anime nor the manga. 03:25, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Scar's name is never once mentioned. In the last episode he was in Lust asked him what his name was, and he replied by saying he had abandoned his real name along time ago. 6:12 (CST), 8 July 2010 Didn't Arakawa say she'd decided on his real name, and was looking for a chance to reveal it? Even if she decided not to, SOMEONE out there should ask her what she was going to use... Anyone got any contacts who speak Japanese, that can get a message to her, or her editor, or someone? ;D LordSchmee 18:59, January 31, 2012 (UTC) :She did say she had thought of a name and would reveal it, but then the series ended and she didn't. I'm guessing she just changed her mind about revealing it, so we probably won't find out. It's possible, but unlikely. Fullmetal Fan 20:40, January 31, 2012 (UTC) ::Actually, she never said she would reveal it, neither she said she had actually decided on his real name... what she really said was: :::"Scar's name has an importance in the story, but I can't tell about it because it will be revealed later in the series". ::And that she did! Scar's name is important because he gave it up to become Scar in the first place and, then, after the Promised Day, he became a new man and, therefore, the name "Scar" was also forsaken. So Scar's real name isn't important because of THE NAME, but because of what recieving and using a name represents, and about rebirth and renaming something... It's just like Ed: the Fullmetal Alchemist is no more. Turdaewen 22:59, January 31, 2012 (UTC) ::And now his name is Larry. There, problem solved. Tommy-Vercetti 17:40, February 1, 2012 (UTC) ::lol Turdaewen 19:06, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Scars other arm Okay i was able to partially translate some of scars creation arm. the word "ignis" was found, which means fire. but another word i saw, "celas", is esperanto meaning to aim, or with intent. while an arabic word similar to it caelas means, stop it/ break it up. anybody have any better picture of the tattoo. this page has the best pic of it ive seen. Vladashram 10:36, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Parts of the arm are not translatable so far, but you should look at the images from the Ishval flashbacks of his brother's tattoo. the important parts, as I've understood them, are that the symbols are identical, but reversed on either arm, with the right arm indicating an outwrd flow and the left indicating an inward flow, creating a current or circle. on the right arm are the words "terra" and "aer" (earth and air) while the left arm is marked with "ignis" and "aqua" (fire and water). Each pair is contradictory and the four together represent the four classical elements. Your assertions about the word celas and caelas are interesting, though. Again, find a really clean version of the Ishval flashbacks involving Sar's brother. You'll be able to see the arms from several angles. CorbeauKarasu 12:36, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :Slightly unrelated, but you seem to have a knack for this. I've been studying Scar's tattoos for a while and I've deciphered Armstrong's gauntlets and Basque Gran's gauntlets, but I can't make heads or tails of the script around Kimblee's tattoos. I can't even tell what language it is. I think I caught the word "helmen", which is German for "helmets", but other parts of it almost look as though they use Greek letters, though I may be mistaken. CorbeauKarasu 12:46, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :: I always thought there wasn't any real text at all - is there a picture in the manga on which it is seen more or less clearly? I don't recall any. It doesn't seem like Arakawa designed Kimblee's tattoos so thoughtfully, all we need to see are the sun and moon symbols and triangles (cause Ed explained that they are needed for Kimblee's alchemy to work). Kiadony 08:29, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :There is text there. Inscribed in a ring around each of the circles on his palms is a ring of text, I think they appear in just about eery shot of his palms. But unlike the text on Armstrong's gauntlets, I've yet to see the words close enough to decipher them. There is only one shot in the manga (i think it's during the Ishval flashbak) where Kimblee's script appears almost legible, but I've only been able to make out one word and maybe part of another and it's not good enough to find a match. Arakawa definitely think things like this through and if I could ask her only one question, it'd be what the text on Kimblee's hands say. CorbeauKarasu 13:14, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah Arakawa put a lot of work into FMA, every circle is based on existing symbols and scripts. The only mistake I've ever seen her do in her circles was the philosopher stone circles(instead of basing it on just 5, they should have been based on 7, too). I hope when the series is over she will release like an art book of circles with each circles and an explanation of them. : Ooookay, but what about Giolio/Joliot Comanche's palm tats then? There's so much text which is obviously text but it seems completely unreadable (I'd be glad to find a good hi-res scanlation of chapter 43 though). Are you sure it isn't just a pattern made to look like text? Kiadony 18:28, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :: That's true. In most panels, small text like that is simply pattern designed to look like text because it'd be a serious pain to write it out all the time, or in Comanche's case, at all. But in a few panels, the text is legible or nearly legible. I don't believe Comanche's text is legible or even real text, but Arakawa probably knows what she means it to have said. Then again, it's possible that he wasn't important enough for that. But for Scar, Armstrong, Basque Gran and Kimblee, there are a few panels in which some or all of the text in their alchemy arrays can be made out. Gran's was right out in the open, Scar's is relatively clear and only requires translation, Armstrong's was sort of clear, but required a decent amount of research and Kimblee's is there, but still somewhat of a mystery. CorbeauKarasu 19:17, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :: Right, but it's not like Kimblee's going to reappear so we can only hope Arakawa really does write some sort of a guidebook with all that. In fact, manga pages are small, aren't they? So maybe Arakawa never meant Kimblee's palm texts to be read, even if they make sense. She didn't seem to care about him that much. I can't find a large scale good quality scanlations of the chapters in which his palms are shown close enough - can you? I'd look into it. Kiadony 19:28, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Page 140 of the printed volume 15 contains the only panel I've noticed that depicts the text on his left hand as somewhat legible - the panel in the lower right corner. They're clearly words, but it's so small that I can't accurately make out any words besides the first one, plus they're clearly not english words, which makes it harder. I tried checking the scanlated version of the chapter, since it's bigger, but the image isn't as clear there, so the problem remains. If I could make out another word or two, I could make an attempt to cross-reference it like I did with Armstrong. Granted, since he won't be making any more appearances, it is unlikely that we'll know for sure what all the text says, but I'd be happy just to decipher his left hand. Then again, maybe future volumes will show the text more clearly. CorbeauKarasu 19:51, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Is this it? I see 'Helmen' now too. The other words are tricky. Another page: here. (lower left panel). Again, doesn't look like a readable text. And I can't find any other pages where the text is seen like that, at least potentially. Kiadony 08:10, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Profile section Unlike other major characters, Scar has this 'Profile' section that includes his appearance, personality and abilities. Is this something that should be used on other articles or should *this* article be changed to match others? Anyway, I'd at least make Destruction Alchemy a subsection of Abilities. Kiadony 07:56, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :I think i heard it referred to as the "deconstruction technique" once. -[[User:WhiteArmor|''WhiteArmor]]-(Talk)- 12:23, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Homunculi killing What they mean is the killing blow. Scar Roy and Ed were the only three people to actually land a killing blow, Yes they had help but they were the ones that actually defeated the homunculi that they were fighting. TheGhostMan May the Underworld protect your soul when you enter. 18:50, January 19, 2011 (UTC) :When did Edward ever kill a homunculus? I don't recall any of them ever being killed by him. Lust - Mustang Gluttony - Pride Envy - Himself Greed - Father Sloth - Sig and Armstrong Pride - Still alive Wrath - Scar Father - trapped in the gate Please can anyone explain this to me? 13:26, May 28, 2015 (UTC) More 2003 anime mistakes Does anyone know the episode where Scar takes out like a whole motorcycle riding gang? It was somewhere between his battle with Lust and Gluttony (where he was injured in the Ishvalan camp) to... I don't know. I remember a gang attacked someone and Scar just brutally decapitated them all. I cannot find that episode at all, and I wanted to add how a motorcycle shouldn't exist in 1910's FMA world. Tommy-Vercetti 22:01, July 14, 2011 (UTC) I know what you're talking about, but I don't know the episode. I think the motorcycle gang replaces the two guys in the manga that come to the slums after being tipped off by Yoki, so it should be not long after the Lust/Gluttony battle. I don't know if it's true that there would be no motorcycles though, there are cars so the combustion engine obviously exists. Apparently the first motorcycle was invented in 1867, and other than auto-mail and guns, all the stuff in FMA seems about the same for the time as our world. Fullmetal Fan 22:14, July 14, 2011 (UTC) I wish I could see the clip again, since I seem to recall them looking like 80s Harley's or something. And, while the FMA world is much more advanced technology-wise, (1940's styled cars 30 years prior, automail, all that) I can't help but think that if they did exist in this world, we would have seen one somewhere in the manga, sometime. When I think Fullmetal Alchemist, nearly the last thing that comes to mind is "motorcycle".Tommy-Vercetti 22:23, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :Looks like this is it: Episode 25: Words of Farewell (2003 series). [[User:BrokenSphere|'BrokenSphere']] (Talk) 22:26, July 14, 2011 (UTC) :I checked it out, and that's the one. It brings up another point though. One of the motorcycle guys says "Aren't you guys Ishvalans supposed to be living in designated camps?" The fact that there are designated camps for Ishvalans contradicts the manga, where basically only people in the slums know that there are still Ishvalans alive (Scar didn't even know). Fullmetal Fan 22:57, July 14, 2011 (UTC) : :You know it better than I, you should add that to the episode notes there.Tommy-Vercetti 23:30, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Young Scar In the 2003 Anime version of Fullmetal Alchemist, during flashbacks, Scar is shown as a teenager with brown hair. I'm sure that is Scar, because he refers 'Scar's brother' as "Onii-san", clear proof that he is Scar. I'm mentioning this because I can't seem to find a single image of him as a teenager in his profile page, when it does seem worth adding. I also can't seem to find any information on such an appearance either. That picture was 2003 anime canon ONLY, and did not belong in his manga/2009 anime section. You cannot combine both series, they're entirely different entities. Scar has a short 2003 section and a picture of him as a youth isn't needed. Only when his backstory is needed, it's an entirely different canon, so don't add that pic.Tommy-Vercetti 18:59, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Tommy's right. Since there isn't enough space in the 2003 anime canon section for a picture of Scar in his youth. Truthfully, i had always intended for the 2003 anime story sections to be expanded so as to more closely match the scope of the manga story sections, but I can't do it because I don't remember very much about the 2003 storyline. If anyone wants to expand Scar's 2003 story background, they're welcome to it and, when that happens, an image of the young Scar from that timeline will be accepted. CorbeauKarasu 22:57, November 27, 2011 (UTC) That's the thing though. There really isn't anything else to really expand upon in that series. "Scar watched as his brother and Ishvalan Lust were together". That's not enough to warrant a full section like what's in the manga, where it fully expands upon motivations and backstory. I think the brief seconds of the 2003 series is adequate because it matches what the series itself presented. There's not a lot there to elaborate on.Tommy-Vercetti 00:15, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Relationships section I think it is time to set up a relationships section for Scar since he is well established in the series. Some prime contenders that can be used are Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, Miles, May Chang, Tim Marcoh (manga and 2009 anime), and Lust (2003 anime). -Adv193 (talk) 01:58, October 31, 2012 (UTC) I don't really agree. Scar is a rather aloof person who, while he's willing to ally himself with others, he rarely vocalizes his feelings or even really contemplates the relationships, so, I don't think it's prudent on his page. Really, the only two people that we could include in that section with more than 2 lines regarding them would be his brother and his master. But think of like Marcoh: "Scar comes to respect Marcoh, and he allows him to tattoo the reconstruction array on his arm" Like, that's really all you can say; so I don't think it's worth it. And regarding Lust, that's 2003 canon only; I don't like the idea of adding the side-version canon of manga characters. You know, it works with Dante in Hohenheim's section because she's ''only in that 2003 series. Lust isn't. Tommy-Vercetti (talk) 16:56, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Scar's Arm wasn't scars arm mainly alcemistry? Ignis237 (talk) 22:29, November 30, 2013 (UTC)